User blog:J1coupe/Shulk vs. Sora. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
Welp, looks who's back, it's Coupe again, suddenly dropping this random rap battle in the middle of the night. Well, at least it's night here. If it's not, well, it's still night for me, so shut up. ;-; Anyways, I'm back only after 3 days from my last battle, but I did delay this battle for long enough. This was suggested to me by Barry (<3 bby) very long time ago, but then I went to the hospital, did some other battles, and yadayada, and so it's been almost 6 months or so since he suggested this. So I am sorry, Barry, and also thank you for your wonderful suggestion. This actually won't be here if Barry haven't helped me with it, since I don't know much about the either competitors, so once again, thank you, Barry! Anywho, let's get the battle started. We have Shulk from'' Xenoblade Chronicles'', going against Sora from Kingdom Hearts series in order to see who's the better fantasy swordsman here! Shall we begin? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Shulk_1.png|Shulk Sora_1.png|Sora EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! SHULK! VERSUS! SORA! BEGIN! Sora: (starts at 0:20) Oh, hello there, Colony Hillbilly, I'm surprised to see you here, with your future-seeing ability I thought you'd coward in fear, for you've seen your fate of this being another'' Monado'' expedition, your Chronicles will end once again, it is your final mission! Straight from the Destiny Islands, here to break your party of three, and I have unlocked Fiora's legs very easily, with my enormous key! I'm the Keyblade Master, locking you up in time like Mechonis, so face your end, She-hulk, for the TRUE God of the world cometh. Shulk: (starts at 0:41) The future doesn't belong to you, you're a Heartless Nobody, you couldn't even save your friends, you Cloud Strife wannabe, it's not the Organization XIII that's bad, you're the true evil, with your games that have ruined Disney faster than their sequels. You got big shoes to fill with rhymes like that, you need an assistance, last night, with my Talent Art I sent Kairi to Dream Drop Distance! I may gave up my Godlike powers, but I still spit like a God, while your little Looney cartoon friends are the best you've got. Sora: (starts at 1:01) I'm not an evil, isn't it you who's Wii Exclusive here, Mister? You are the one who stole your friend's sword then fucked his sister! You're Driving me to my Final Form, and with the ruckus I cause, it's the battle of Sword Valley, I leave you as The World that Never Was! Shulk: (starts at 1:11) You wield a blade that's almost as big as you, are you compensating? You didn't do your job right, you left Kairi's Keyhole ''waiting. Let's have a ''Heart-to-Hearts, before my Monado rips you apart, since that'll be enough to kick your ass back as Kingdom '''Broken' Hearts''! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EHEHEHEHPIC-''' 'RAHRAHRAHP-' '''BATTLES OF V-G!! Poll WHO WON? Shulk Sora Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts